FUEGO INTERNO
by paky
Summary: FUEGO INTERNO: relata una historia paralela de la Saga de Crespúsculo, con nuevos personajes que guían a nuestra Bella hacia un futuro eterno, en busca de su felicidad.
1. Prólogo

**FUEGO INTERNO**

PRÓLOGO

Este fic relata una historia paralela de la Saga de Crepúsculo, con nuevos personajes que guían a nuestra Bella hacia un futuro eterno, en busca de su felicidad.

Los personaje que pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer son: Bella, los Quileute, los Volturi y toda la familia Cullen.

_Nuestra historia empieza con la decisión de los Volturi de matar a Bella por conocer el secreto de la existencia de los Vampiros. Recordamos que Edward debía convertir a Bella, pero éste se niega y desaparece de su vida. _

_**Paqui Harinero**_

_**Sara de los Reyes**_


	2. Cap 1: OTRA VEZ SOLA

**CAPITULO 1: OTRA VEZ SOLA**

_**En VOLTERRA, los dos vampiros más poderosos, jefes del clan de los Volturi, Aro y Marco, mantienen una conversación de la que dependerá el destino de Bella. **_

–Han pasado dos meses y aún no hay noticias de la familia de Carlisle. Bella sigue siendo humana y ya no es la protegida de los Cullen, deberíamos acabar con su vida. – dijo Aro a su hermano Marco.

– ¿Estás seguro de querer acabar con ella? Siendo humana bloqueó todos nuestros poderes, siendo vampira y estando de nuestro lado podría ser la mejor arma.

– Es verdad, Marco. – afirmó Aro. Pero ella nunca querrá pertenecer a nuestro clan. Ha pasado mucho tiempo al lado de los Cullen y si se uniera a ellos supondría una gran amenaza. Es mejor no arriesgarse. Sin duda, ha de morir.

– Como quieras, querido hermano. Enviaré a Sergio para que acabe con la vida de Bella, es muy poderoso y no tendrá ningún problema para cumplir su misión.

_**En PHOENIX, Bella está luchando contra sus sentimientos para no volver a hundirse tras la ruptura con Edward. (BELLA P.O.V)**_

Edward me ha vuelto a abandonar ya no tengo esperanzas de que, algún día, pueda quererme, yo sólo fui un reto. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿Por qué se fue con Victoria? Y yo… yo me he vuelto a quedar sola. Si al menos pudiera olvidarme de todo y rehacer mi vida. Si no me sintiera tan hundida y apenada, tal vez podría ir en busca de Edward, aunque solo sea para recuperar mi alma. Lo único que puedo hacer es estudiar y seguir con esta miserable vida. ¡Con suerte me encontrarán los Volturi y me matarán! Será la única manera de poder olvidarme de él. Son las dos de la madrugada y no quiero volver a cerrar los ojos, no quiero volver a dormir…

– _Bella, no quiero hacerte daño, pero lo he pensado bien y creo que deberías ver a otras personas. Ahora en la universidad encontrarás a muchos chicos de tu edad. Estoy seguro que podrás compartir más inquietudes y planes de futuro con cualquiera de esos chicos que conmigo. Será fácil ya verás._

– _No te entiendo Edward. – dije. Presentía que sus palabras no me iban a gustar. No quería escucharlo. "Por favor, Edward no vuelvas a hacerme daño" pensé._

– _No quiero seguir contigo. Su mirada baja reflejaba que no pretendía hacerme daño, pero lo hacía y mucho._

– _¡Otra vez no, Edward! No quiero volver a pasar por esto. Creía que me amabas. _– _le reproché._

– _Yo también creía que te amaba, Bella. Pero estos últimos meses he estado viendo a Victoria, ¿te acuerdas de ella? También es vampira y siento algo por ella. Lo nuestro no funcionará nunca, somos muy distintos tú eres humana y yo un monstruo. _

– _Soy humana porque tú quieres. Por favor, Edward hazme como tú y podremos ser felices eternamente. Por favor, Edward._

– _No seas egoísta, Bella. No quiero llevar tu muerte sobre mi conciencia. Lo siento, estoy enamorado de Victoria._ –_ No quiso dar más explicaciones y se fue, dejándome llorando sola en medio de la nada._

Como era habitual en los últimos días me levanté sobresaltada, otra vez la misma pesadilla. Recordaba cada palabra, cada gesto del último día que lo vi. Estaba enamorado de otra, lo había perdido para siempre. ¡Dios, como duele!

_**Hace casi dos meses que Sergio llegó a PHOENIX, ha estado vigilando a Bella día a día. (SERGIO P.O.V)**_

Aro y Marco piensan que Bella es muy peligrosa porque conoce nuestro secreto, pero la veo tan frágil… Esta chica necesita que la protejan, no la considero una amenaza. Además en todo este tiempo no le ha dicho a nadie nada sobre nuestra especie.

¡Es tan bonita! Si no sintiera su dulce aroma humano, pensaría que es una de los nuestros. ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Sentiré pena por ella? No lo entiendo me duele acabar con su vida, he tenido mil oportunidades para ello y no consigo matarla.

_(Suena el Teléfono)_

– Dime, Aro. – respondí. Presentía que no iba a gustarme lo que me iba a decir.

– ¿Cómo llevas el encargo?

– Esto… me está resultando más difícil de lo que creía. No la veo una amenaza para nuestra especie, ¿estáis seguros de que debe morir?

– ¡Estás loco, Sergio! Sólo tienes que cumplir órdenes, no cuestionarlas. Tienes que matarla ya.

– ¡No pienso matarla! – Me costaba mucho admitir que no era capaz de cumplir mi misión, pero es que no podía.

– Me has decepcionado, no mereces ser de los nuestros. Otro realizará tu trabajo. Ándate con ojo y un consejo: No vuelvas a Volterra.

Después de la conversación con Aro, tenía claro que lo único que me detenía en Phoenix era Bella, pero vendrán a matarla y no podré soportarlo.

_(Vuelve a sonar el Teléfono)_

– Querido hermano, te llamo para alertarte del peligro que corres. Los Volturi, han enviado a Jane, Félix y Dimitri para mataros a Bella y a ti.

– Entiendo. No quieren fallar, ninguno de ellos tiene escrúpulos. ¡He sentenciado mi muerte! ¡Dimitri es el mejor cazador que conozco! – Afirmé con tristeza. Veía peligrar la vida de Bella y la mía propia.

– Tranquilo Sergio. Como que me llamo Paul, voy a ayudarte. Con mi poder no nos encontrarán. ¿Tan importante es esa humana para ti?

– Creo que me he enamorado de ella. – contesté. Fue muy respetuoso al no preguntarme nada más, sabía que no entendía tanto aprecio por la humana, pero contaba con su apoyo y eso me hacía muy feliz.


	3. Cap 2: AMANECER SIN DÍA

**CAPÍTULO 2: AMANECER SIN DÍA**

_**(BELLA P.O.V)**_

La última hora de clase, Biología, la verdad es que no puedo mostrar mucha atención en lo que dice el Sr. Robinson. No quiero volver a casa, sé que me espera otra noche de largas pesadillas.

– Bella. – me llamó Cristian. – ¿Te apetece tomar unas copas con nosotros? Va casi toda la clase. – me invitó. Cristian es uno de los pocos compañeros de la universidad que sabe mi nombre, habría hablado cuatro veces con él, siempre de temas inútiles, pero me caía bien. Y bueno, aunque no me apetecía mucho, no quería estar sola, así que asentí con una casi sonrisa.

Fuimos a un local al lado del campus, sólo tomé un refresco. La mayoría de chicos ya estaban borrachos, y las chicas hablaban a gritos para llamar la atención. La gente iba haciendo grupitos con los más afines a ellos, pero no me incluí en ninguno, me sentía fuera de lugar, por lo que no tardé en irme. Cristian quiso acompañarme pero no tenía ganas de estar con nadie, prefería ir sola a casa.

De camino a casa escuché mi nombre a lo lejos. _Bella_… Me recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, esa voz de niña que me era familiar no me infundía buenos recuerdos. Poco a poco fui girándome para ver la cara de quien me llamaba. Me quedé paralizada.

– ¡Jane! – Susurré con pánico. _Mi momento ha llegado_. Pensé.

– ¡Hola, querida! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! Sigues siendo humana, Bella. ¡Qué decepción! – exclamó Jane.

– ¡Hola, Jane! – saludé no muy efusiva. – ¿Cómo? ¿Tú por aquí? – Aunque quería que llegara mi hora, estaba aterrada.

– Bella, no seas ilusa. Sabes de sobra que no podías ocultarte mucho tiempo de nosotros.

– No lo hacía. Os estaba esperando. – intenté decir lo más contundentemente posible, aunque titubeé por el miedo que sentía.

– Mejor. Todo resultará más fácil. Dimitri, comienza con el espectáculo. – ordenó.

Sólo me dio tiempo a cerrar los ojos. Me golpearon, arañaron y patalearon por todo el cuerpo. Estaba tan dolorida que empecé a no sentir nada… Y mi mente… mi mente sólo emitía imágenes de Edward; como si de anuncios publicitarios se trataran.

– ¿Por qué no me matas ya? – grité de rabia y dolor.

– ¿Y dejar la diversión a un lado? – me contestó. – Me gusta ver como sufres, Bella. ¿Dónde está tu Edward?

– Edward no me quiere. ¿No veis que me ha dejado sola? Acaba ya con mi vida y líbrame de su recuerdo. – supliqué.

– Si mueres rápido, acabas con mi diversión. Mejor dejarte morir lentamente.

Me dejaron moribunda, tumbada en el suelo rocoso. Notaba como mi vida se iba desvaneciendo, ya no sentía nada, una luz negra se apoderaba de mi cuerpo y en un último susurro conseguí decir _su_ nombre. Noté unos colmillos en mi cuello.

– Edward, Edward. – Sentí como me levantaron unos brazos fríos como el hielo, para llevarme lejos de aquel lugar. Pensé, entonces, que estaba muriendo y que entraba en las puertas del cielo acompañada de mi amor.

Poco después sentí un dolor, aún más agudo y penetrante que los provocados por la paliza de los Volturi. ¡Me quemaba! Notaba fuego en cada vena de mi cuerpo. Sentía cómo recorría la sangre por ellas y cómo bombeaba mi propio corazón… hasta que se paró y perdí la consciencia.

– Bella, Bella. Despierta… Han pasado tres días. ¿Estás bien? – escuché. No conocía esa voz. – ¿Dónde está Edward? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú?

– Soy Sergio. Me enviaron los Volturi a matarte, pero no pude. Te vi desangrándote, no tenías cura y no pude dejarte morir. ¡Lo siento! – No supe qué decir, me quedé paralizada.

– ¿Soy vampira? – solté finalmente.

– Sí, Bella. Yo te mordí para salvarte, aunque seguimos estando en peligro. Los Volturi nos perseguirán hasta que hayan acabado con nosotros.


	4. Cap 3: PODERES

**CAPÍTULO 3: PODERES**

_**(BELLA P.O.V)**_

Me sentía diferente, fuerte, ágil. _¡Espero no ser una vampira patosa!_ Pensé. Me observaba a mí misma para comprobar la ausencia de moretones.

– Bella, me llamó Paul. – Volví la vista para localizarlo, pero estaba justo detrás de mí. – Sergio está entrenado duro y deberías hacer lo mismo. De momento estamos protegidos, somos invisibles para los vampiros y humanos, pero esto no durará eternamente. Sé que es duro pero tendrás que entrenarte para dominar tus poderes.

– ¿Poderes? ¿Tengo poderes? ¿Qué puedo hacer? – _Me gusta_. Pensé.

– Imagino que tendrás los mismos que siendo humana. Entonces, anulaste todos los nuestros. ¡No quiero saber de lo que serás capaz ahora!

– ¿No lo oyes? – le pregunté. Escuché dentro de mi mente a Sergio, estaba llamándome.

– Debe ser Sergio. Querrá que lo acompañes. Piensa qué quieres decirle y él lo sabrá.

– ¿Cómo? – quise saber.

– Sergio puede mantener conversaciones con quien quiera, sólo con su mente.

– Entonces no necesitará teléfono. – sonreí.

– ¡Ja, ja, ja! Claro que sí. Él sólo puede mantener conversaciones con quien elija. Pero, por ejemplo, si yo quiero hablar con él tengo que llamarlo al móvil. – mi pregunta le debió resultar muy graciosa porque no dejaba de reír.

– Quiere que vayamos los dos. Dice que está en el arroyo. – Paul dio su aprobación y nos adentramos en el bosque para ir en su busca.

No podía creer con la rapidez que me movía; evitaba todas las ramas de los árboles sin despeinarme y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegamos al punto de encuentro.

– Bella, esto te resultará difícil, pero has de mentalizarte que esta noche tendrás que comer. Iremos al barrio sur, los mendigos son presa fácil y para empezar ya estará bien.

– ¿Mendigos? ¿Qué estás diciendo? No pienso hacerle daño a nadie.

– Tranquila. Es duro al principio, pero en cuanto lo pruebes no podrás parar. Además, piensa que nadie los echará de menos.

No podía creer lo que oía. Las vidas humanas les traían sin cuidado. Pero no estaba dispuesta a alimentarme de personas, ni que ellos siguieran haciéndolo.

– Lo siento mucho, pero no voy a matar a nadie. Además, no tengo hambre. Gracias por convertirme pero no podré quedarme con vosotros.

– Bella, ¿estás loca? ¿Dónde piensas ir? ¡Alguna vez tendrás que comer! Es nuestra naturaleza y aunque, no te guste, sólo podemos alimentarnos de sangre.

– De sangre, sí; pero no necesariamente ha de ser humana. Iré en busca de los Cullen, ellos son "vegetarianos". – les reproché a Sergio y a Paul.

– La sangre de animales sólo te sacia, pero no alimenta ni fortalece. Ynecesitamos toda la energía posible para luchar contra los Volturi. Además los Cullen también están en peligro; Marco y Aro han ordenado la muerte de todos ellos.

– ¿Qué no fortalece? ¿Crees que los Cullen son débiles? Llevan muchos años así y se han convertido en uno de los clanes más fuertes sino… ¿Por qué crees que los Volturi quieren acabar con ellos? – Estaba convencida de que los Cullen no se dejarían exterminar, pero… ¿Y si Alice no lo predecía y los pillaban por sorpresa?

– Está bien, Bella. Lo intentaremos; beberemos sangre de animales. Pero, por favor, no hagas ninguna locura. Vamos a entrenar. ¿Sabes empuñar una katana?

No podía pensar en nada más que en el peligro que corrían. Y no sólo me preocupaba Edward; no quería que le ocurriera nada a ninguno de los Cullen. En algunos momentos ellos fueron una familia para mí. Respecto a su pregunta negué con la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de cómo coger una katana y menos como utilizarla.

– ¿Hay alguna forma de ponernos en contracto con Carlisle o Alice? – le pregunté con la esperanza de que quisiera utilizar su poder para llamarlos por telepatía.

– Bella, ahora sólo debes preocuparte de ti; de nosotros. ¡¡Empuña!! – me gritó. Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, y empezó a envestirme con la katana. Intenté defenderme. _Soy fuerte_. Me dije. Pero mis movimientos defensivos eran aún muy torpes.

El tiempo pasó sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Empezaba a dominar la situación, aunque aún me quedaba mucho por aprender. En todo ese tiempo sólo habíamos entrenado e ido a cazar un par de veces. Sergio y Paul mantuvieron su palabra de no alimentarse de humanos y decían que lo llevaban mejor de lo que habían creído. Por otra parte, no podía parar de pensar en el peligro que corrían los Cullen. ¿Los habrían encontrado ya?

– Bueno. Ya está bien. – me dijo Sergio. – Llevamos entrenado tres meses. Has mejorado algo, aunque aún te queda mucho. – me esbozó una gran sonrisa.

– Sergio, por favor, ¿podemos ponernos en contacto con los Cullen? – temí que fuera demasiado tarde. ¡Habían pasado tres meses! No podía creerlo.

– Aunque no te he dicho nada, lo he intentado; muchas veces. Pero no pueden contestarme. Creo que tu poder ha aumentado y sin proponértelo has creado un escudo para que nadie pueda acceder a nosotros. Intenta desbloquearlo unos segundos.

_¿Cómo lo hago? _Pensé. Cerré los ojos y empecé a repetirme a mí misma que quería desbloquear el escudo. Escuché a Sergio que me decía que lo estaba haciendo bien, que me concentrara. Había estado manteniendo otra conversación telepática con Sergio; pero, según él, esta vez la había empezado yo.

– ¡No funciona! Pero, Bella. Has adquirido otro nuevo poder. Parece que cuando te convertí te transmití también el mío. Al final te convertirás en una "super-vampiro". - me dijo, orgulloso de mí.

– No sé como bloquearme ni desbloquearme ni nada. Soy una torpe. Y he hablado contigo telepáticamente sin que fuera mi intención. Yo no he hecho nada, sólo me has oído. – Seguramente debería haber tenido paciencia pero necesitaba controlar mis poderes con suma urgencia. Los Cullen estaban en peligro y yo debía avisarles. Cerré los ojos. _Por favor, Alice. ¿Me escuchas? Alice…_ Me quedé atónita cuando Alice me contestó, aunque era lo que más deseaba en ese momento, la verdad es que no me lo creía.

_¿Bella, cariño? ¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde estás?_ Me preguntó en mi mente.

_Alice. ¡Estáis en peligro! Los Volturi han enviado a cazadores para acabar con todos vosotros._ Le advertí.

_¡Lo sé! ¡Lo he visto! Edward y Emmett han ido en tu busca._

_¿En mi busca? No, Alice. Tengo una nueva familia. Además no quiero volver a ver a Edward._

_No seas tonta, Bella. Por favor, hazme caso. Necesitamos estar todos juntos para poder ganar a los Volturi. Además, sé que vendrás. Acabo de visualizar que jugamos todos juntos un partido de fútbol._ Y sus risas de soprano resonaron en mi mente.

No quería volver a ver a Edward, pero Alice tenía razón. Por separado éramos presa fácil.


	5. Cap 4: EL REENCUENTRO

**CAPÍTULO 4: EL REENCUENTRO**

_**(BELLA P.O.V.)**_

La conversación con Alice me dejó muy preocupada, estaba claro que todos corríamos peligro.

Sergio y Paul se habían convertido en unos hermanos para mí, mantenían las rutinas de entrenamiento, y la verdad es que cada vez lo hacía mejor. La katana la medio dominaba y bueno mis poderes iban más a su voluntad que a la mía. Aún debía esforzarme por controlarlos, pero había mejorado un poquito.

Aunque Edward no caía bien a mis hermanos, ellos aceptaron que nos uniéramos a los Cullen por el bien de todos.

Sergio llamó a Edward para que no viniera a buscarnos, nosotros iríamos a Forks. Aunque vivíamos en México, podríamos haber llegado en, más o menos, tres días. Pero Paul prefirió ir con más calma para poder seguir entrenando por el camino.

Estábamos muy cerca de Forks. Sentía su olor, la humedad… Y los recuerdos venían a mí como las gotas de lluvia caían sobre mi rostro. Sabía que iba a ser duro volver a verlo, pero debíamos permanecer unidos por el bien de las dos familias.

– Sergio. – le llamé.

– Dime, Bella. ¿Qué te ocurre?

– Todo es muy difícil para mí. Aún amo a Edward y creo que lo haré siempre, pero a la vez no quiero verlo. Estoy muy confundida, cuando lo vea… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo?

– Tranquila, Bella. Con el tiempo lo superarás todo. Sé tú misma, porque tal y como eres, eres perfecta. Tus dudas y reacciones son muy normales. Piensa que estamos aquí para ayudarte. Y si lo prefieres, nos vamos . No estás obligada a nada. Recuerda que te abandonaron a tu suerte.

– No Sergio, ya sé que Edward se fue para irse con otra. –su voz retumbaba en mi cabeza para torturarme_ "No te quiero, siento algo por Victoria. Lo nuestro no funcionará nunca". _– Pero el resto de los Cullen son como una familia para mí y nunca me perdonaría que les ocurriera algo.

– Como tú quieras, Bella. Nosotros estaremos a tu lado para lo que necesites.

Estábamos ya muy cerca de la casa de los Cullen. Reconocía los árboles por los que Edward me llevaba a pasear, el aire húmedo, el musgo sobre los árboles y la frondosidad del bosque; era el refugio perfecto para un clan de vampiros.

Aunque estaba más tranquila por la compañía de mis hermanos, sentía en el estómago los nervios, igual que si fuese humana. Pensaba que los vampiros olvidaban parte de su vida humana, pero mis recuerdos siguen tan nítidos como el primer día.

Al fin llegamos. Llamé a Alice telepáticamente (tenía que utilizar mis poderes para poder dominarlos) y ella enseguida salió a recibirnos.

Estaba toda la familia allí. Alice no paraba de dar saltitos de alegría:

– ¡Bella, Bella! – se notaba en su rostro que realmente se alegraba de verme. Me dio un abrazo y me dijo que me desbloqueara que quería hablar conmigo. – Como te he echado de menos, querida hermana. Por fin nos podremos ir de compras ¡No me gusta tu ropa!

– Desde luego no cambiarás ni en mil años. – le repliqué. Ella siguió hablándome:

– Bella, confía en mí y no creas todo lo que veas. Nada es lo que parece. – Acabó nuestra conexión al acabar el abrazo y se fue dando saltitos junto a Jasper. ¡Cuánto la había echado de menos!

De repente, no vi venir a Emmet. Me sentía como un gato enjaulado entre sus brazos. ¡Dios, que abrazo tan fuerte! Menos mal que no necesito respirar sino ya estaría pajarito. Me gustó mucho su recibimiento. Allí estaba Rosalie a su lado:

– Déjala ya, Emmet; que si no, no querrá quedarse con nosotros. No la agobies. – lo retó, dedicándome una gran sonrisa.

Carlisle y Emmet se acercaron a continuación. Fueron más pausados y se interesaron por mis hermanos. Con tanto recibimiento se me había olvidado que estaban allí.

– Ellos son Sergio y Paul, mis hermanos. – los presenté. Todos se saludaron mutuamente y nos invitaron a entrar en casa.

¡Los había extrañado tanto! ¡Y estaban todos tan guapos! Aún no había visto a Edward. Me sentía inquieta pensando en cómo iba ser nuestro reencuentro. Sergio lo notó, estaba preocupado por mí; aunque también había percibido que todos me querían y ya sólo le preocupaba lo mismo que a mí: Edward. Gracias a nuestros poderes pude conversar con él sin que nadie lo supiera, y así aparentar que no estaba nerviosa. Aguanté el tipo y no pregunté por él. Sabía que llegábamos y ni siquiera había venido a recibirnos.

– Bella, cariño. ¿Qué tal si pasamos dentro? – sugirió Esme, delante de la enorme puerta de la entrada, acompañándonos con la mano para que entráramos todos. – Hay muchas cosas que nos tienes que contar. Ha cambiado tanto tu vida… estás tan guapa, Bella. Nos alegramos que estés de vuelta.


	6. Cap 5: TRAICIÓN

**CAPÍTULO 5: TRAICIÓN**

_**(BELLA P.O.V.)**_

Ya estábamos en la sala y Edward aún no había aparecido ¿se habría ido? En el fondo sería lo mejor, si no lo veía no se removerían las heridas. Además no sabía si podría mantenerme fuerte cuando lo viera con Victoria. Por otro lado, mis hermanos se sentían muy cómodos. El ambiente estaba relajado, pero eran tan curiosos que me sentía el centro de atención. Querían saber todo sobre mi transformación, sobre mis poderes. Por suerte, Paul y Sergio me ayudaron a explicarlo todo.

La tarde transcurrió con risas y chismes, parecíamos una gran familia reunida en Navidad. Se nos había olvidado que estábamos juntos para protegernos mutuamente de los Volturi y sólo importaba lo bien que estábamos juntos.

Todos se giraron porque bajaba alguien por las largas escaleras. Sus pasos se sentían firmes y tranquilos, anunciaban que venían pero sin tener mucha prisa. Sergio no paraba de decirme mentalmente, "_Tranquila Bella, estamos aquí, tranquila_". Aunque tenía ganas de salir corriendo, mi orgullo me lo impedía; tenía que enfrentarme a mi peor pesadilla y salir con la cabeza bien alta.

Allí estaban ellos. Primero entró Victoria seguida de un Edward cabizbajo.

– Hola. – saludé con un tono seco. Victoria se acercó a mí, me miró de arriba abajo como si fuera su presa.

– No te ha sentado muy bien el cambio, Bella. Sigues siendo tan poca cosa como antes; pero veo que vienes muy bien acompañada. – respondió. Mis ojos se llenaron de furia, Sergio me pedía tranquilidad, y Alice y Rosalie corrieron a mi lado. Las cogí de las manos para calmarlas. No pensaba enredarme en una pelea con ella, aunque tampoco iba a quedarme callada.

– Hola, Victoria. No te conozco mucho pero, por lo que veo, no has conquistado a la familia por tu simpatía.

Sergio y Paul quisieron suavizar el asunto y se presentaron. Victoria se comía a Sergio con la mirada. La verdad es que mi hermano era realmente guapo. Edward seguía plantado a su lado sin decir nada. Seguro que estaba oyendo los pensamientos de todos.

No quería empezar una discusión con Victoria pero cada cosa que hacía o decía era con la intención de provocarme. No lo entendía. ¿Qué le había hecho yo? Debería haber sido yo la ofendida; me había quitado al amor de mi vida y me lo estaba restregando para hacerme daño. Lo trataba como si fuera un trofeo. Pero había algo raro en ella, estaba coqueteando con Sergio. No sabía si lo hacía para poner celoso a Edward o a mí.

Pensé en decirle "_Victoria, si sigues mirando así a mi hermano, tu novio se enfadará_." Pero no, mejor me le acercaba a ella a darle un beso y susurrarle al oído: "_Reina, sigue comiéndote mis sobras que yo ya no las quiero_." Aunque deseaba poder decirle algo así, pensé, por el bienestar de todos, dejar las cosas en paz, sin embargo, tenía claro que si seguía provocándome acabaría con mi paciencia.

Alice tuvo una visión, de la que no quiso decirnos nada. Poco después nos pidió a mis hermanos y a mí que fuéramos con ella, no quería que los demás se enteraran.

– Bella. - me dijo. – He visto como matabas a Victoria. Tranquila, sé por qué. Ella nos está traicionando y ha conseguido que todos viéramos a través de sus mentiras. Lo siento, Bella. No vi tu muerte, ¿me perdonarás? Cuando Edward me preguntaba por ti, te veía bien en el campus. Incluso tuve una visión donde habías rehecho tu vida y estabas saliendo con un compañero de universidad. Si hubiéramos sabido algo te juro que nunca te hubiéramos dejado sola. Ahora debemos ser listas, creo que nos estás protegiendo a todos, por eso yo he podido tener la visión. Imagino que los demás deben estar haciéndose preguntas y Edward debe estar cotilleando esta conversación.

– No tengo nada que perdonarte, Alice. No te preocupes… pero… ¿Edward nos creerá? Piensa que es su novia y puede que se niegue a aceptar que Victoria es una manipuladora y menos que nos está traicionando. ¿Por qué lo hará? – le pregunté.

– Recuerdo una llamada. – comentó Paul. - Cuando estaba con los Volturi nos llamó una vampira. Debe haber sido Victoria; porque nos dijo exactamente dónde estabas, Bella. Habíamos estado buscándote durante meses, pero los Cullen habían dejado unas pistas falsas sobre tu paradero y habíamos caído como tontos. Fue entonces cuando mandaron a Sergio para matarte.

– Bella. – acotó Alice. – Todo cuadra. No podíamos explicarnos cómo habían dado contigo. Mis visiones no me advertían del peligro que corrías y todo se debía a que Victoria nos estaba manipulando. Y respecto a Edward… No hay nada entre ellos. Es verdad que están juntos pero es sólo compañía. Él pensó que dejarte era lo mejor que podía hacer por ti. Y cuando vi que te habías vuelto a enamorar, Edward se volvió más vulnerable a las manipulaciones de Victoria. – me explicó.

Estaba muy enfadada, nunca me había visto así. Quería hablar con Carlisle y los demás para comprobar que mi escudo también había hecho efecto en ellos para desacreditarla.

Entré en la casa con toda seguridad, como si fuera mía, y allí estaban ellos. Me acerqué a Edward, y aunque ella estaba a su lado y lo cogió de la mano, le dije:

– ¿No vas a darme la bienvenida, Edward? – Como un perro en celo Victoria quiso abalanzarse sobre mí. Edward la detuvo y todos los demás se pusieron en guardia.

– ¿De verdad quieres esto? ¿De verdad quieres que te mate? Déjame decirte una cosa, bonita. Para ti seré poca cosa, pero… ¿quieres que luchemos? – la desafié, alzando mi katana. Mis ojos se habían vuelto negros de rabia, por fin me había quedado a gusto. ¡Le tenía tantas ganas!

– ¿La estáis oyendo? Está amenazándome. Quiere matarme. ¿No vais a ayudarme? – Les gritó a cada uno de ellos. No podía creer que todos estuvieran de mi parte; miraba a Edward ofendida pidiéndole explicaciones, pero él no quería ni mirarla.

– No insistas, Victoria. Han visto la verdad. No seré tan guapa como tú pero que no te quepa duda que sí soy más poderosa. Con mi escudo he librado a los Cullen de tus artimañas, ya no hace falta que sigas influenciando en sus acciones; todos saben que eres una traidora.

Se sentía acorralada, miraba a Edward para pedirle ayuda, pero él se la negó y le pidió que se fuera de la casa.

Pero Victoria no se iba a ir sin antes tratar de atacarme. Oh, no. A pesar de su instinto de supervivencia; no pudo con su orgullo. Se abalanzó hacia mí con fuego en sus ojos. Todos se pusieron en frente mío como una barrera protectora. Sin embargo, yo los salté, me puse detrás de Victoria sujetando la katana por delante de su cuello y le susurré al oído:

– Eso no fue muy inteligente, Vicky. – No supe quién se asombró más; los Cullen, la pelirroja o yo misma. Los únicos que sonreían orgullosos de mí eran mis hermanos.

– Sabes que con ese palito no puedes matarme. – gruñó, pero podía sentir el miedo en sus palabras.

– No me hace falta para matarte. Lo puedo hacer con mis propias manos… Si quisiera. – la amenacé. No pensaba matarla. Ensuciar mis manos por ella no valía la pena. La solté y esa vez sí siguió su instinto y corrió fuera de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

Rosalie quería que fuéramos en su busca para matarla. Sabía que era una amenaza y que si seguía viva, los Volturi nos encontrarían antes. Corríamos peligro.

– Ahora tenemos que ingeniar un plan. Sabemos que tarde o temprano darán con nosotros, pero contamos con Bella. Estamos bajo su escudo y tardarán en encontrarnos. – Carlisle nos serenó. – Relajémonos, así pensaremos mejor. Por cierto, Bella. – se dirigió a mí. – ¿Nos perdonarás? ¿Sabes que te queremos verdad?

– No os culpo, tranquilos. – dije sin poder negar mi tristeza.

Entonces, Sergio les relató la historia de mi transformación. Yo no podía hablar sobre eso.

De repente empezó una tormenta eléctrica.

– ¿Por qué no jugamos al fútbol? – sugirió Emmett. – Así nos olvidamos un poco de nuestros problemas y nos divertimos un rato ¿Qué os parece? Además ahora Bella podrá demostrarnos de qué está hecha; ya no será una simple árbitro. ¡Je, je, je! – y continuó riendo.

– ¡Umm! Está bien. – acepté, con la ilusión de evadir mis tristezas y pasármelo bien. – Espero que ahora se me den los deportes mejor que antes. ¡Je, je, je!...


	7. Cap 6: LAS EXTRAÑAS

**CAPÍTULO 6: LAS EXTRAÑAS**

_**(BELLA P.O.V.)**_

Nos pusimos a jugar fútbol americano. Estaba tan nerviosa con la presencia de Edward que por un momento olvidé lo mal que lo había pasado. Emmett nos hacía a todos unos placajes impresionantes; cosa que les causaba mucha gracia a Edward y Alice. A todos nos pillaba desprevenidos; a todos menos a ellos dos, claro está. Edward es el más rápido y Alice… suerte que contábamos con ella en el equipo sino no hubiéramos podido ganar.

_**(EDWARD P.O.V.)**_

Si hubiera podido elegir yo, sin duda Bella hubiera estado en mi equipo. Pero ella estaba demasiado resentida conmigo y ni me miró.Prefirió a su nueva familia. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido, Bella sería mi familia, mi vida. ¡Dios, que rabia me daba verla con ellos!

Parecía feliz con sus nuevos hermanos, reía y corría como la vampira más hermosa que jamás había visto. ¿Me perdonaría alguna vez? ¡Si pudiera leer su mente! Si no hubiera cometido tantos errores, Bella estaría ahora conmigo. Pagaría el resto de mi existencia por haberla dejado, aunque hubiera sido por su bien.

Por supuesto, ganaron el partido. Jugaban con ventaja; con Alice en sus filas la victoria estaba clara.

_**(BELLA P.O.V.)**_

Por fin había acabado el partido. Deseaba estar sola para pensar en todo lo que había pasado con Victoria y Edward. ¡Todo era mentira! Pretendía protegerme. Ja, ja, ja, ja. Siempre protegiéndome. Pero, ¿porqué me había dejado sola ante los Volturi? ¿Por qué tantos reparos para convertirme? Sabía que si no lo hacía, tarde o temprano moriría. Necesitaba gritar, desahogarme, expresar todos mis sentimientos.

– ¡Maldito Edward Cullen! – grité y lancé un gruñido lleno de furia a la nada.

Unos brazos me rodearon para que me tranquilizara, era Sergio:

– Cálmate, Bella.

– ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¡No puedo más! Estoy luchando contra mí misma. Edward me ha hecho tanto daño que no creo que pueda perdonarlo pero al volverlo a ver es como si nada hubiera cambiado. Lo amo como el primer día. No quiero que lo maten; si el muere yo...

– Calla, Bella. Nosotros haremos cualquier cosa por ti. Te necesitamos y si tu deseo es que protejamos a los Cullen, así lo haremos. – dijo mi hermano. La verdad es que sus palabras me apaciguaban pero a la vez sentía mucha angustia.

– Lo sé, Sergio. De verdad os agradezco que arriesguéis vuestra vida por una familia que no conocéis y sobre todo por Edward. Sé que no es de tu agrado.

– No, no lo es. Pero a ti te importa y con eso basta. No te vamos a dejar sola, ¿lo entiendes, verdad? – No acabó de pronunciar estas palabras cuando su rostro cambió por completo. Un extraño olor nos puso en alerta y desenfundó su katana. Yo hice lo mismo lista para luchar.

De las profundidades del bosque aparecieron tres vampiras. Sus rostros eran muy hermosos; si hubiera sido humana se me hubiera erizado cada bello del cuerpo solo por mirarlas.

– Venimos en son de paz. Por favor, ¿podríamos hablan con el líder del clan? – dijeron con suma tranquilidad.

Edward apareció como un rayo, Alice sabía que decían la verdad y Sergio guardó la katana. Yo no podía bajarla; me quedé paralizada durante unos segundos.

– Tranquila, Bella. Me llamo Elena y venimos a ayudaros. – dijo la chica de pelo largo y negro.

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunté sorprendida. Quería creerle. La verdad es que un poco de ayuda no nos iría mal, por lo que me propuse ser una buena anfitriona.

– Sé muchas cosas de ti. Nos une un lazo muy fuerte. Pero todo a su debido tiempo. – y empezó con la presentación: – Ella se llama Sandra. – era alta, morena y de pelo rizado. – Y ella es Mar. – morena, también, aunque más bajita. – Venimos de España sabemos que tenéis problemas con los Volturi y queríamos ofreceros nuestra ayuda.

– Vayamos a casa, estoy seguro que mi padre estará encantado de conoceros. – dijo Edward con la exquisita elegancia que lo caracterizaba.

Aunque sentía gran curiosidad, no podía acompañarlas. Debía seguir entrenando. Entonces escuché a Sandra decirle a Edward que tenía que hablar conmigo en privado, pero que se tranquilizara porque no iba a hacerme daño. ¿Le había leído la mente? Edward se quedó con cara de póker pero… ¿podría leer la mía?

– Tengo muchos años de vida. Muchos más que la suma de todas las vuestras juntas. – esbozó una sonrisa y continuó su historia. – Muy pocos saben cómo surgió nuestra raza y muy pocos tienen nuestras habilidades. Confiad en nosotras, la victoria está de nuestro lado, preguntad a A…

No acabó su frase cuando todos los que estábamos allí miramos a Alice. Acababa de tener una de sus visiones y asintió con la cabeza confirmando el relato de Sandra.


	8. Cap 7: ORÍGENES,

**CAPÍTULO 7: ORÍGENES, EL INICIO DE LA INMORTALIDAD**

_**(BELLA P.O.V.)**_

– ¡Por fin solas! Hay que darle muchas explicaciones a Edward para que se quede tranquilo – dijo muy simpáticamente Sandra.

Sólo asentí con la cabeza, aunque le hubiera contestado con algunos reproches respecto a Edward.

– Intuyo que hay mucho más de lo que has contado, ¿verdad?

– Mucho más. – asintió. – Bella, sé que todo lo que voy a explicarte, es muy difícil de creer, y que tardarás tiempo en asimilarlo pero lo comprenderás. ¿Sabes por qué somos vampiros? ¿De dónde venimos? ¿Y cuál es nuestra misión en la eternidad? – al ver mi gesto de incredulidad continuó: – Todos creen que los vampiros somos seres terroríficos y algunos los son. Desde que existimos los humanos han "inventado" historias sobre nosotros, algunas incluso inspiradas en hechos reales. – sonrió. – Pero ninguna se aproxima a la realidad, tal vez porque ni los propios vampiros conocen la verdad. Además han pasado tantos años que la información se ha ido distorsionando. Por ejemplo, Edward cree que al convertirnos perdemos el alma. ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué?

– Yo no pienso como él. – repliqué.

– Lo sé. A Edward lo convirtió Carlisle. El padre de éste era sacerdote que luchaba en contra de vampiros "devora hombres". Carlisle fue convertido en contra de su voluntad, y aún así su fuerza humana, sus creencias religiosas y el amor a la vida hizo que su clan fuera un grupo de "vegetarianos". Edward cuando se convirtió no tenía ni idea de la existencia de vampiros. El se despertó con sed de dulce y Carlisle lo enseñó a saciarse con el salado. Sin embargo, al seguir luchando contra el deseo prohibido piensa que su existencia no es obra de Dios, y que con la inmortalidad perdió su alma. Otros vampiros nunca se han planteado desistir de alimentarse de humanos, ellos tienen hambre y comen. Pero tú Bella, tú eres especial. Deseabas ser vampira, deseabas ser "vegetariana" porque deseabas a Edward. Por eso no ves nada malo en ser lo que ahora eres. ¿Por qué? Porque ser inmortal suponía poder vivir toda la eternidad con tu amado. Tú no querías ser vampira para no morir, querías ser vampira para poder amar para siempre.

– ¡Y nada ha salido como esperaba! – sus palabras me dejaban atontada, lo que explicaba era muy interesante y tenía mucha lógica. Sus gestos pausados y seguros demostraban la veracidad de su historia.

– Tranquila, Bella. Todo ocurrirá cuando tenga que ocurrir, pero puedo asegurarte dos cosas. Una: tú amas a Edward. Y dos: él te ama a ti.

– Pero… – Quería que me explicara más cosas sobre Edward y yo. ¿Alguna vez podríamos estar juntos sin rencores? Me ignoró y continuó relatando su historia. Comprendí que debía conocer mis orígenes y después preguntar por mi futuro.

– Nacimos en Egipto, en el reinado de Amenhotep III. Éramos las esclavas de Ay, el primo del faraón. Aún así nos sentíamos afortunadas ya que vestíamos ropas limpias y teníamos para comer. Nuestra madre nos enseñó a compartir, nuestras "riquezas", por así llamar a un poco de trigo y agua, con aquellos que tenían aún menos que nosotras. Aunque los egipcios eran politeístas ella sabía que sólo existía un Dios. No sabíamos su nombre. Estoy hablándote de mucho antes del nacimiento de Jesús. Pero promulgábamos entre los esclavos valores de igualdad, respeto y amor para todos, y ayudábamos en todo lo que estuviera en nuestras manos, en el nombre de Dios. Un día enviaron a Elena a casa del faraón. Allí conoció a Amenofis IV, hijo de Amenhotep. Fue amor a primera vista. Aunque tuvieron problemas con la nobleza y los sacerdotes, Amenofis impuso su voluntad de casarse con Elena. Dijeron, entonces, que Ella era hija de Ay y su primera esposa y le dieron el nombre de Nefertiti, que significaba la "_Belleza ya está aquí_." Nuestra hermana pasó de ser esclava a reina. Se podía decir que en ese entonces sí éramos ricas. Teníamos todos los lujos de la realeza pero nunca nos olvidamos de los demás. A escondidas, seguíamos proporcionando víveres y difundiendo nuestras creencias de un único Dios. El marido de Elena (Nefertiti) se enfadaba mucho con ella. "_Vas a hacer que nos maten_" le repetía cada vez que promulgábamos, pero la quería mucho y hacía la vista gorda. Elena ya tenía 5 hijas y estaba embarazada de la sexta cuando una noche se nos apareció un ángel. Quería recompensar nuestra labor. Nos aseguró que al amanecer seríamos inmortales. Y así fue, las tres coincidimos en que nos sentíamos más fuertes pero no nos imaginamos que aquello fuera cierto. En el crepúsculo, Elena dio a luz. Era otra niña tan bonita como su madre. Fue en ese momento que nos dimos cuenta de nuestros poderes. Mar podía ver el futuro, había predicho que iba a nacer esa tarde, y yo sabía lo que estaba pensando. No nos lo podíamos creer. Elena aún no había desarrollado ninguna facultad. De una cosa estábamos seguras; utilizaríamos nuestros poderes para ayudar a la gente. Al poco tiempo Elena consiguió que su marido rindiera culto a nuestro Dios. Incluso cambió su nombre por Akenaton. Comprendió que sus antepasados crearon a las Deidades para explicar todos los acontecimientos importantes de la naturaleza y que sin el Sol no habría vida por lo que dedujeron que entre todos Atón, era el único al que debíamos adorar. No llevaron muy bien que Akenaton y Nefertiti le quitaran el culto a los demás Dioses… pero ¿puedes imaginarte la cara de todos cuando la vieron a plena luz del día para defender su propuesta? Pensaron que era una Deidad. Estaba resplandeciente, brillaba más que el propio Sol, tanto que muchos la adoraban más a ella que al Dios impuesto. – sonrió. Yo estaba asombrada, si lo que decía era verdad, ellas eran las primeras vampiras que existieron, y aunque aún no sabía el vínculo que nos unía ni el poder de Elena, sin duda parecía la más poderosa. – Ahora puedo leer tu mente, Bella. Aunque con el tiempo nadie podrá hacerlo. – interrumpió mis pensamientos. – Es cierto, Elena es la mejor. Es capaz de influir en la gente y nadie puede acceder a ella. Tú eres la última de nuestro linaje. Lo más duro de la inmortalidad es ver morir a tus seres queridos. Nosotras hemos tenido que superar la muerte de la descendencia de Elena. Sus hijas, nietos, tataranietos… hasta llegar a ti.

– ¿Soy descendiente de Elena? ¿Y por qué no convertisteis a vuestra familia?

– Nos propusimos no alterar el ciclo de la vida por muy duro que nos resultara. Sólo convertíamos a aquellos que creíamos que merecían otra oportunidad. Algunos de ellos no lo merecían, no estaban de acuerdo con nosotras en que nos saciábamos con la sangre de animales moribundos. Bueno, creo que estoy dándote mucha información por hoy. Mejor será que volvamos con los demás. Elena está deseando abrazarte. – sonrió.

– La verdad es que seguiría escuchándote. – le dije. – Pero sí, mejor volvamos con los demás.


	9. Cap 8: FURIA EN LAS PALABRAS

**CAPÍTULO 8: FURIA EN LAS PALABRAS**

_**(BELLA P.O.V.)**_

En menos de dos minutos recorrimos los 10km que nos separaban de la casa de los Cullen. No quería pensar mucho, además no me gustaba que alguien pudiera leer mi mente. Debía ponerme enserio para aprender a controlar los nuevos poderes que me aseguraban que podría tener con algo de entrenamiento.

– ¡Shh! Un momento, Bella. – me dijo – ¡Espera! Quiero probar una cosa antes de entrar en casa. ¿Confías en mí? – Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, había rabia en su mirada.

– ¡Acabo de conocerte! – exclamé. – ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – Me resultó muy rara la pregunta. Por naturaleza tengo un carácter bastante desconfiado y más desde que Edward me dejó. Se pasó por mi mente que todo lo que me había explicado era mentira y que todo podía ser una trampa. ¿Serán enviadas de los Volturi?

– Bien, Bella. Lo has hecho bien. – me felicitó.

– No entiendo. – repliqué.

– Me he dado cuenta que cuando estas tranquila es fácil de acceder a tu mente. Pero cuando temes algo, te pones a la defensiva y ni yo he podido entrar en tus pensamientos. ¡Es muy bueno! ¡Tienes mucho potencial! Ahora tendrás que conseguir "bloquearte" siempre. Recuerda, Bella; la información es poder. – y rió.

– ¡Vaya! – No sabía qué decir, ¿le debía dar las gracias? Esbocé una media sonrisa.

Por un momento me sentí como el primer día de instituto en Forks; todos me miraban. Estaba claro que Mar y Elena ya habían contado toda la historia a los demás. Allí estaba Edward, de pie, apoyado sobre la chimenea, su mirada clavada en mí y aunque yo no quería mirar, la verdad es que me resultó muy difícil.

– Bella, me llamó Elena. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte. Espero que Sandra te lo haya explicado todo. De todas maneras, tenemos muchas más cosas que contarnos. – Me dio un beso en la frente y nos invito a todos a ir de caza.

Carlisle y Elena organizaron unos grupos de caza para no acabar con la fauna salvaje de la región. Realmente no sabía quién iba con quién, sólo escuché que Edward y yo íbamos juntos y vi como le guiñaban el ojo.

– Bella, ¿vamos? – se apresuró a llamarme Edward.

– Sí, aunque no entiendo porqué tenemos que ir los dos solos.

– ¿No te fías de mí? – Me preguntó. No pude controlarme, mis ojos se llenaron de rabia. Con todo el daño que me había hecho seguía amándolo más que a nadie en este mundo. Pero no pude más, le lance un rugido desgarrador:

– ¿Confiar en ti? No Edward Cullen no puedo fiarme de ti. Has roto todas las promesas que me hiciste, me dejaste sola e incumpliste tu palabra con los Volturi sabiendo todas sus consecuencias. Por eso Edward no me preguntes si confío en ti, está claro que no.

Se quedó atónito, nunca lo había vista tan dolido. Mis palabras le habían causaron más dolor que si lo hubiesen quemado en una hoguera, e instantáneamente me arrepentí de todo lo dicho. Si hubiera imaginado su rostro de dolor al escucharme, no hubiera podido ni mencionar su nombre…

– ¡Lo... lo... lo... siento! – Casi no me salían las palabras. – Edward no era mi intención, perdóname.

– No sigas, Bella. Lo merezco, entiendo que estés tan resentida conmigo. Nunca has entendido mi postura y ahora creo que me equivoqué. Si yo hubiera sabido la mitad de lo que ha pasado, de cómo ha transcurrido todo, nunca te hubiese dejado. Yo te amo…

– ¡No, no, no! ¡No me vengas con que me amas! – suspiré tranquilizándome. – Edward, he estado pensando. Y nuestra situación no puede continuar así. Estamos lastimando a nuestras familias con nuestros problemas. Vine para ayudaros, no para declararnos la guerra. Creo que debemos intentar llevarnos bien hasta que acabemos con los Volturi.

– Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Bella. – me dijo. – Debemos hablar, ¿me escucharás?

– Sí, Edward. – asentí. – Pero si no te importa primero hablaré yo. Desde que te conozco no has hecho más que decepcionarme y abandonarme. Aunque digas que te importo has demostrado que no es así. Me dejaste a la merced de los Volturi sin importarte si me mataban o no, preferiste irte con Victoria y si no hubiese sido por Sergio yo ya estaría muerta. No puedo negarte que te amo y aún a mí pesar, creo que lo haré hasta el fin de mis días. Mi alma no se la entregue a Dios, ni me la arrebataron al convertirme como tú decías. Mi alma te la entregué siendo humana y sigue siendo tuya en la inmortalidad; pero no puedo ni quiero perdonarte, Edward. ¿INTENTAMOS SER AMIGOS?

Edward se quedó estupefacto; ni siquiera se movía. Esperé un minuto y como no reaccionó salí corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, sabía que los vampiros no podían a hacerlo así que tendría que buscar otra manera de desahogarme. Pero… ¿Qué era eso? ¡Estaba llorando! Lágrimas de sangre recorrían mis mejillas. No podía creerlo.

Me adentré en bosque lo más lejos que pude para evitar que alguien me viera. ¡Maldito orgullo! Ahora que Victoria no está en su vida y yo ya soy vampira, no tendría que haber nada ni nadie que pudiera separarnos.

Me hubiera gustado sentir sus labios fríos sobre los míos. Me pregunté si sentiría lo mismo que siendo humana. Ahora no tendríamos que sufrir por…


	10. Cap 9: LOBO ROJO

**CAPÍTULO 9: LOBO ROJO**

_**(BELLA P.O.V.)**_

– _Bella, ¿eres tú?_ – me llamaba una voz que me era muy familiar.

Que olor más malo. _¿Huele a perro mojado?. _Pensé. Me giré esperando encontrar a un humano que me hubiese reconocido.

Como un perro recién lavado, llena de angustia me giré poco a poco, para no llamar más la atención de ese humano. Pero a quien vi fue a un enorme lobo rojo que me miraba con unos ojos llenos de curiosidad.

– ¡Jacob! – Dije en un susurro.

_Sí, Bella. Soy yo._ Pensó. _Pero tú eres, ¡eres un vampiro!_ Siguió pensando y me miró con muchísima curiosidad. _¿Qué ha pasado? Pensé que el chupasangre, ese que decía ser tu novio, te había abandonado. ¡Charlie y Reneé te dan por muerta! Bella…_ Pronunció mi nombre con tanta pena. Su mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos.

– Jacob. Para, para. Si no me dejas hablar, ¿cómo quieres que te conteste? ¿Puedo abrazarte primero, amigo? – Le pregunté.

_Un momento ¿tú… tú puedes escucharme también?_

– Sí, Jake. Yo también puedo escuchar tus pensamientos. Y déjame decirte, amigo, que tienes la cabeza hecha un lío. – Lo abracé y me sentí segura como siempre. – ¡Oh, Jacob! ¡Cómo te he echado de menos, amigo! – le dije en un susurro.

_Yo también, Bells; yo también. Bueno, ¿ahora me lo explicarás todo? ¿O qué?_

– Espera. Tengo que ir de caza, Jake. Luego te cuento. – Por un momento el terror invadió sus ojos. Yo ya sabía lo que pensaba así que le dije rápido para que no se asustara más: – No, Jake. No cazos humanos, cazo animales. Pero si no lo hago pronto, tendré que comerme a un perro rojo que tengo al lado. – le sonreí.

_Muy graciosa, Bells._

– Así que, ¿me acompañas? – Le pregunté.

_Claro que si ¿lo dudabas?_ Me guiñó un ojo. Nos fuimos de caza juntos y le conté todo lo sucedido en los últimos 7 años. El alucinaba con lo de la historia de Sandra de Egipto. No se lo podía creer, pero por ultimo, ahora convertido en humano, me dio un abrazo y me dijo:

– Bells, sabes que te quiero y me da igual lo que seas. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño, por muy vampiro poderoso que sea, cuenta conmigo y con mi manada, Bells.

– No, Jake. No te permito eso. Es muy peligroso y no soportaría que algo malo te pasara.

– No, Bells. No me tienes que pedir nada yo me ofrecí. Y no hay más que hablar. Bueno, ¿dónde está ese chupasangres que te salvo la vida? – me preguntó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara. Ya sabía que había ganado la discusión.

– Espera, Jake. ¿Estás seguro de que lo quieres conocer?

– ¿Que pasa, Bells? ¿No es como tú y los Cullen? ¿No me digas que… – Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y su cara estaba llena de ira. – ¿No se estará alimentando en estas tierras? Bells, ¿tú no lo habrás consentido? – Me preguntó gritando a pleno pulmón. Yo me quede en estado de shock por unos instantes. Nunca había visto a Jake de esa manera. – Bella, contéstame. – Estaba histérico.

_¡Bella!_ Me gritaron en mi cabeza. _¿Qué sucede? Contéstame, Bella. Alice no puede verte. ¿Estás bien, Bella? No te encontraros los Volturi, ¿verdad? Avisaré a los demás. ¡¿Cómo que no los vio venir?!_ oí que Sergio le decía a alguien.

_Tranquilízate, hermano. Estoy bien. Alice no me ve porque estoy con Jake. Pregúntale a ella._

Enseguida intenté explicarle a Jake, quien ya se había convertido en un enorme lobo rojizo. ¡Cómo había crecido desde la última vez que lo había visto! Era enorme; casi media lo mismo que yo estando en cuatro patas. ¡Y eso en forma de lobo! Me gruñía enseñándome los dientes. Se veía muy alterado.

– No, Jake. Tranquilo. Él se alimenta de animales, y sabes que jamás los dejaría cazar en estas tierras. – Me acerque a él con sumo cuidado, y le di una palmadita en la enorme cabeza de lobo. Pareció tranquilizarse. – Vamos, acompáñame. Ahora de seguro que no me caigo. – me reí al recordar lo torpe que era siendo humana, y a él pareció hacerle gracia también. Empezó a correr como alma que lleva al diablo. ¡Dios, que rápida era! ¡Cada día más! Los albores desaparecían en la nada, no me lo podía creer. A lo lejos vi un enorme paisaje con un gran lago. Era precioso. Estaba todo lleno de flores; la tonalidad de clores era perfecta. Al poco rato, Jake estaba detrás de mí, ya en forma humana. Llevaba unos tejanos negros destrozados por lo viejos que estaban, no llevaba camiseta e iba descalzo. – Jake. – le llamé.

– Dime, Bells.

– Esto es precioso.

– Lo sé, es mi lugar favorito. Vengo aquí muy a menudo.

– Sé que estamos en alguna parte de Forks, pero no sé muy bien dónde.

– ¡Bella, estamos en Canadá! ¿Cómo es que corres tanto? Los vampiros nunca superaron a los licántropos en una carrera, somos más veloces que vosotros. – Me encogí de hombros.

– No lo sé, Jake. Hay tantas cosas que aún no sé de mí. – El me miró y se dio cuenta de que estaba triste. Sin pensarlo ni un momento me abrazó y de golpe se tensó. – ¿Qué te pasa, Jake? – quise saber. Estaba un poco asustada por su reacción, él me miró con una enorme sonrisa y me respondió:

– Bella, apestas.

– Ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Jake. Tú tampoco hueles muy bien, lo sabes, ¿no? – le dije con mi mejor sonrisa. Él se quedó mirando el lago y luego dirigió su mirada a mí. – Ni se te ocurra, Jaco... – antes de que terminara de decir su nombre, ya estaba dentro del lago. Salí corriendo y lo perseguí chillándole. Él sólo reía. – ¡Jacob Black! ¡Te acabas de meter en un gran problema! – El seguía riendo y corriendo. Con un movimiento rápido lo inmovilicé, y en otro movimiento lo tiré al agua. Ahora la que reía era yo. Cuando salió me miraba con los ojos negros por la rabia.

– Te la ganaste, Bella. Ahora me toca a mí.

– No, no, Jake. Espera un momento. ¡Tengo que ir a casa de los Cullen! Sergio me llamo.

– ¿Cómo que te llamo, Bells? Si no hoy tu móvil. No me mientas para librarte, señorita chupasangre poderosa. – y se rió.

– No, Jake. Escucha. ¿Sabes? Lo que tú haces con tu manada, que cuando estás en forma de lobo te puedes comunicar con ellos. Pues eso nos pasa a Sergio y a mí, nada más que sin trasformación. Se ve que al convertirme, me pasó algo de su poder. Lo único es que yo puedo _hablar_, por decirlo de alguna manera, dentro de la cabeza de todo el mundo.

– Vaya. – Fue lo único que dijo. Y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa.

– No, Jake. Ya te dije que no quiero que te metas en esto. ¿Vale? Ya está. No hay más que hablar.

– Si, Bella. Como tú digas. Vamos. Ya te dije que te ayudaría y lo haré, tanto como si quieras o no. Así que no perdamos más el tiempo y vamos que nos esperan.

Los dos nos pusimos a correr, Jake en forma de lobo, por supuesto. Pasamos unos 20 minutos corriendo hasta que llegamos a la casa. Paul no esperaba afuera. Mi amigo Jake se quedo más atrás para cambiar de forma. Cuando nos encontramos con mi hermano, éste no le miro muy bien, y en seguida le habló a Jake.

– Siento mi reacción. Pero no estoy acostumbrado a estar delante de un licántropo, sin temer por mi vida. – se disculpó. – Alice ya nos explicó. Espero que no te haya molestado mi reacción. – Le tendió la mano a Jake. Mi amigo lo observó de arriba abajo y luego me miró a mí. Yo asentí con la cabeza y él le tendió la mano también:

– Ahora el que se disculpa soy yo, tuve la misma reacción. – Yo comencé a reír cuando Paul me dijo:

– Hermanita, eres rara de verdad. Mira si no los amigos que tienes. – se unió a mis carcajadas.

– Jake. – le dije. – Recuerda que yo soy una de ellos. – Puse mi mejor cara de circunstancia. – él se rió.

– Pasemos nos están esperando… – nos interrumpió Paul.

* * *

**PUES AKI UN CAPITILO MÁS. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**DÉJENME SUS SUGERENCIAS YA QUE SOY MUY NOVATA EN ESTO, Y SEGURO QUE TENGO MIL FALLOS.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS PERO SOBRETODO A KOKORO CULLEN POR DU APOYO Y AYUDA.**


	11. Cap 10: EXPLICACIONES

**CAPÍTULO 10: EXPLICACIONES **

_**(EDWARD P.O.V.)**_

**Flashback**

Todos estábamos en el salón. Bella estaba al lado de Alice y Rosalie, que no se separaban de ella; la habían echado mucho de menos. ¡Bella estaba tan guapa! La transformación le había sentado bien, pero sus ojos de un color oro precioso, gracias a nuestra dieta a base de animales, estaban tristes, muy tristes. La tristeza ocupaba el lugar de la alegría que había antes en ellos. ¿Qué le habría pasado? _¿Que te habrá pasado en estos años? Bella, ¿Qué te hice? ¡Te dejé sola! Pensando que sería lo mejor para ti continuar con tu vida humana, me até a una mujer que no amaba; sólo por verte ser humana, por no robarte tu alma, e igualmente la has perdido. Espero que algún día llegues a perdonarme. _Pensaba y me reprochaba. Noté un roce en mi mano, que me sacó de mis pensamientos. Ahí estaba a mi lado, ¡Victoria! Cogiéndome de la mano. En ese momento vi que Bella nos estaba mirando. A ella le dedicó una mirada de odio. Pensé que mi Bella no albergaría tanto odio por nadie, había sido una humana tan dulce. Y a mí me dedicó una sonrisa, pero con la misma mirada. En ésta había dolor, rabia e ira. Me percaté que Jazz se acercaba a ella. Le dijo algo en el oído y una oleada de tranquilidad invadió la habitación. Luego Bella desenmascaró a Victoria. ¡Qué poderosa que era ahora! Nos sorprendió a todos con sus rápidos movimientos. Aún así, no fue capaz de matarla. Esa era _mi_ Bella. Y después nos enteramos de qué había sido de su vida cuando yo la abandoné.

– Bella. – la llamó Carlisle. Ella lo miró. – ¿Cómo es que llegaste a transformarte? ¿Qué pasó? – En su cara se pudo ver el sufrimiento. Bajó la cabeza mirando al suelo y Sergio fue el que habló:

– Carlisle, si no te importa, me gustaría ser yo el que os aclarara esa historia. Eso aún es muy duro para ella. – Le pasó su brazo por los hombros y le besó la frente. Ella levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. En ese momento el mundo se me vino encima. Mi cuerpo se llenó de rabia, había besado a _mi_ Bella. Enseguida Jazz se puso a mi lado y pensó: _Hermano, controla tus emociones me está siendo imposible manejar tanto odio. _Me mandó una ola de tranquilidad y me relajé un poco. Sergio empezó con su historia:– Como ya sabéis, me llamo Sergio. Hasta hace tres años pertenecía al ejército de los Volturi, como mi hermano Paul. Me mandaron a una misión. Tenía que matar a una humana, que no había sido convertida y conocía nuestro secreto. Me enviaron a Phoenix. Cuando localicé a la humana y la vi por primera vez, algo de ella me llamó la atención. ¡Era tan débil! Había pasado mucho tiempo y no le había revelado nuestro secreto a nadie. No sé por qué no me veía capaz de matarla. Cuando me llamó Aro y le dije que yo no la podía matar, me desterraron y sentencie mi muerte. Pensé en irme de allí y olvidarme de todo. Pero mi hermano me llamó y me informó que enviaban a Félix, Dimitri y Jane. Me rastrearían y me matarían. A ella también la matarían. Entonces, mi hermano escapó y se reunió conmigo. Por su escudo a nosotros no nos podían rastrear. Pero su escudo sólo sirve para ocultar vampiros, no a los humanos. Bella salía de una fiesta y caminaba por el campus en dirección a su habitación. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada, se giró y los vio. Ella les pidió que la mataran, ya no se quería esconder más. Y dijo que sólo de esa manera, estando muerta, lo olvidaría. – me miró a mí. Yo vi todas y cada una de las imágenes que había en su cabeza. Mi Bella había sido maltratada por esos tres vampiros sádicos, hasta casi matarla. Y cuando le iban a dar el golpe de gracia ella sólo dijo: "_Edward te amare siempre." _Sergio continuaba explicando lo de la paliza. Bella estaba acorrucada en su pecho con los ojos cerrados. – Entonces, Dimitri le dijo: "Ya ningún médico te podrá salvar, ni siquiera tu queridísimo Carlisle. Así que no tendrás una muerte feliz te quedaras aquí sufriendo y desangrándote hasta que te mueras." Se rieron y se marcharon. Fue entonces cuando llegamos mi hermano y yo. La cogí en brazos y la llevamos al bosque. Ella pensaba que eras tú quien la cargaba, Edward. No paró de llamarte. Yo no pude dejar que muriese. Fue superior a mis fuerzas, aunque sabía que dejarla morir era mejor que esto. Pero no pude resistir verla morir y la convertí. Esa es la historia, nos escondimos de los Volturi, la entrenamos como ellos nos entrenaron a nosotros. De ahí la fuerza que tiene, creo que es una de las mujeres vampira más fuertes que he conocido en mi existencia. Daré mi vida por ella, lo mismo que mi hermano, si hace falta. Para nosotros ella es nuestra familia. Gracias a ella hemos conocido otra forma de vida, ya que desde el primer día de vida como vampira, no nos dejó volver a tomar sangre humana, ni ella tampoco lo hizo. Parecía ella la vampira experta y nosotros dos los recién nacidos. – se rió y la miró con ternura. En sus pensamientos pude ver que la amaba, que realmente lo daría todo por ella. En las cabezas de mi familia podía oír sus pensamientos de horror, de pena, de culpa.

– No, Sergio. Ustedes fueron los que cambiaron de dieta. Y tu nueva vida no me la debes a mí, se la debes a Carlisle. Él fue el que me lo enseñó todo. – Bella le contestó muy animada y riéndose. Carlisle la abrazó y si pudiera llorar, de seguro que lo hubiera hecho. No paraba de decirle Bella cuánto lo sentía, que si hubiésemos imaginado que eso le pasaría nunca la hubiésemos dejado. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y le dijo:

– Tranquilo, Carlisle. Ya está todo bien, no pasa nada. No os guardo rencor, de veras. – en su mirada se veía que decía la verdad. Pero cuando me miraba a mí, era distinto. Me miraba con una tristeza enorme en sus ojos.

**Fin del Flashback**.

De golpe, oí una voz en mi cabeza que me sacó de mis pensamientos:

_Edward, tranquilo. Ella te ama igual o más que antes. Dale tiempo._ Una gran sonrisa salió de aquella mujer llamada Sandra.

_¿Cómo?_ Pensé.

_No preguntes y sólo atiende. Ella te ama y al mismo tiempo te odia. Dale tiempo, sé su amigo. Además tienes algo a tu favor. Ese perro te entiende, respeta lo que hiciste por ella. La oportunidad de que tuviera una vida humana. A pesar de tu sufrimiento, conviértete en su amigo. No intentes nada más por el momento. Te aseguro que vuestro destino es estar juntos y lo estaréis. Sólo dale tiempo. Para ella fue muy duro que la dejaras; aún no entiende tu decisión y tu tampoco podrías saber que su destino era ser un vampiro. Si Sergio no lo hubiese hecho, lo hubiera convertido yo; sólo esperaba en las sombras el momento oportuno para aparecer. Ella es lo que tenía que ser desde siempre, es su destino. No eres un monstruo, los demás tampoco; te queda mucho por aprender. Espero que sea rápido ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo._ La mujer se calló, sus ojos se pusieron blancos. Todos la miramos atónitos. Elena fue la que habló:

– Carlisle. – dijo. – Llegó el momento. Tú y tu familia prepárense para el viaje. Tienen dos días para organizarlo todo. Bella, Sergio, Paul. Ustedes tienen que seguir entrenando. Se les sumará Sandra si no les importa.

– No. – dijo Sergio muy rápido. Bella lo miró con cara de circunstancia pero obedeció la orden, sin rechistar.

– Dentro de dos días saldremos para Canadá, allí será la batalla. Pero antes de la batalla tenemos que enseñarles un par de cosas. – continuó Elena.

– ¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó Rosalie un poco incrédula.

– Tranquila. Todo a su tiempo, querida. Todo a su tiempo. Bueno estamos todos listos para comenzar. – dijo. De golpe, un pequeño gruñido se escucho en la sala y Elena agregó: – Así que tú, ¿Jacob? ¿Te llamabas así, verdad?

– Sí, sanguijuela. – le contestó éste. – Ese es mi nombre.

– Bien. Pues, tú tienes dos días, igual que todos, para convencer a tu manada para que sigan a un clan de chupasangres. Así nos llamáis, ¿no? – Jacob no dijo nada. Primero se acercó a Bella y le dio un abrazo, le avisó que pronto volvería y luego se dirigió a mí, me extendió la mano y me dijo:

– Hermano, de nuevos juntos para salvarte el pellejo. – soltó una gran carcajada y salió por la puerta. Sin esperar a quitarse la ropa se transformó, aulló y salió corriendo.

– Elena. – llamó Alice sin que nadie más las oyera, pero yo podía saber lo que el duendecillo planeaba.

– ¿Sí? Dime, pequeña. – le contestó con un tono dulce en su voz.

– Es que… yo quería. – ella la detuvo para que no continuara hablando y le sonrió:

– Sí puedes ir con Bella al centro comercial. Si ella te quiere acompañar, claro. Y sí, nos puedes comprar la ropas que quieras a mí y a Sandra, pero a Mar no te lo aconsejo, a ella le encanta su estilo. – Alice enseguida empezó a dar saltitos. Se dirigió a Bella con una de sus mejores caras de cordero degollado. Bella la vio venir y se estremeció. Ya sabía lo que quería.

* * *

_**HOLA BUENO OTRO CAPITULO MÁS. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y ME DEJEIS ALGÚN Review.**_

_**Gracias a: arixa, lucero08,**_** ThE VaMpIrE KiSsEs.**

**Y sobre todo a Kokoro cullen por su ayuda.**

**Y recordaros que este fic no es sólo mío, lo escribimos entre Sara de los reyes y yo. Saludos. Chao.**


	12. Cap 11: DÍA DE COMPRAS

**CAPÍTULO 11: DÍA DE COMPRAS**

_**(BELLA P.O.V.)**_

Entramos en casa de los Cullen. Ya estaba todo listo para partir. Tenía que empezar mi entrenamiento. Había hablado con Edward y más o menos las cosas estaban claras, pero aún lo amaba. ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien que te dañó? Pues yo lo amaba; no había más, lo amaba con todo mi ser. Pero tenía que estar aquí para ayudarlos y nada más. Luego de eso me iría y no los vería más.

Esa mañana nos fuimos de compras con una muy eufórica Alice. Nos pasamos todo el día en el centro comercial. Creo que ella compró toda la tienda. Esta vampira nunca se cansaba de comprar.

Ya era casi de noche, cuando Alice se detuvo en seco y se quedó con los ojos en blanco.

– ¿Qué sucede, Alice? – le preguntó un Jasper desesperado. Pero ella no contestaba, el miedo de Jasper nos pasó a todos.

– Tranquilo, Jazz. De seguro no es nada. Será otra visión. – intenté tranquilizarlo.

– No, Bella. Ella nunca se puso así jamás. Se le quedaron los ojos en blanco; algo anda mal, está temblando. – dijo muy nervioso.

– Mejor nos la llevamos de aquí. – ordenó Rosalie.

– Emmett, coge las bolsas. – dije en tono de urgencia. Jazz cogió a Alice en brazos ya que aún no reaccionaba. Me estaba empezando a preocupar y mucho; ya se estaba tardando demasiado en reaccionar.

Llegamos al parking y subimos al coche. Conducía a toda velocidad a casa de los Cullen. Alice no paraba de timbrar y Jazz no hacía más que mandar olas de tranquilidad que no servían de nada.

Cuando llegamos, Elena estaba fuera esperándonos. Se acercó a Jazz y le dijo:

– Dámela. Sé lo que le pasa. Tranquilo, estará bien.

– ¿Cómo que estará bien? ¿Qué acaso no ves cómo está? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Está temblando! ¡Lleva más de media hora sin reaccionar! Y tú me pides que me tranquilice. – Le chilló Jasper a Elena, desesperado.

– Te dije que estará bien. Al beber mi sangre, su poder creció. Sólo espera el cambio. – le intentó explicar una Elena muy tranquila. Jasper trató de serenarse. Elena cogió a Alice y se fue con ella para el bosque. Todos nos quedamos mirándola y esperando que regresara.

En ese momento vi a mi hermano Paul que llegaba con Mar. Al verme me dedicó una sonrisa y yo se la correspondí.

– ¿Dónde está Sergio? - le pregunté.

– Salió de caza con Sandra, quedaron con los pe… hombres lobo en el prado. – me dijo y me puso una cara de disculpa por lo que había estado a punto de decir.

– No te preocupes, hermano. Ya te acostumbrarás. Ya verás que Jake es un buen chico. – le contesté para que dejara de sentirse culpable. Él sabía que Jacob me importaba mucho. – Me iré a reunir con ellos. – le hice saber a mi hermano, quien asintió con la cabeza. Me dirigí hasta donde estaba un muy nervioso Jasper. – Cuando regresen, llámame por favor. - él sólo me dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa y yo salí corriendo.

Me sentía tan aturdida. Mi vida había cambiado mucho en muy pocos días. Por un lado, estaba Edward; por otro lado, estaban Sandra, Elena y Mar, los hombres lobo y la traición de victoria hacia los Cullen, lo que conlleva una guerra con los Volturi. ¿Qué más podría pasar?

Un olor dulzón que no conocía llenó mis fosas nasales. No era ninguno de mis hermanos y tampoco ninguno de los Cullen. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: problemas. _¿Será que se adelantaron los Volturi?_ Pensé. Sacudí la cabeza. No, no podía ser. Alice o Elena lo habrían visto. Entonces, ¿quiénes eran?

Tenía que ir a mirar. No podía dejar a unos vampiros que no fueran vegetarianos en este territorio. Tenía que ir a advertirles que aquí no se podía cazar.

Cambié de dirección para dirigirme hacia donde venía aquel aroma. Era una mezcla de vainilla y menta. Corrí lo más rápido que pude. Llegué al lugar y allí encontré a tres vampiros. Eran dos mujeres y un hombre, de unos 17 o 19 años. La más bajita era una vampira con el pelo muy negro y liso que le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenía unos ojos muy grandes de color verde oscuro._ ¡Un momento! ¡Eran vampiros! ¡¿Cómo tenían ese color en los ojos?!_ Tendrían que haber tenido los ojos de color oro líquido, si eran vegetarianos y de color sangre, si eran vampiros que se alimentaba de humanos.

Los miré detenidamente con cara de sorpresa. Ellos lo notaron porque enseguida la chica morena de pelo liso curvó sus labios en forma de una sonrisa y se fue acercando a mí:

– ¿Te sorprendió el color de nuestros ojos verdad?

– Sí – le contesté. No podía articular ninguna palabra más. Ella siguió acercándose.

– No venimos a pelear. Venimos a ver a Sandra, Elena y Mar. Ellas nos dijeron que viniéramos…

* * *

**Bueno pues aquí os dejo otro capi espero que os guste y por favor unos poquitos de Reviews no me vendrían mal para inspirarme. Así que, ya saben, dejen alguno.**


	13. Cap 12: VISIONES

**Este capítulo lo dedico a ANITA ROCIO por su ayuda, de verdad gracias… **

**Pasaros por su historia está muy bien, me gusta mucho.**

**También quería dar las gracias a: darklady2811, roceta111, la abuela, karo-semi-cullen, soff089, mommy`sbad gils… etc. Si me olvido de alguien comuníquemelo.**

**Y por último… Bueno, no; penúltimo: lucero08, tú y yo tenemos que seguir con nuestro fic. Espero nos pongamos en contacto pronto.**

**Y ahora sí. Y por último a Kokoro Black es por ella que conocí esta página, es por ella que me atreví a subir mi historia y aparte de ser una gran escritora (desde mi punto de vista por supuesto).**

**Es una gran persona pasen y lean sus historias. Si quieren llorar, "Contigo en el alba" de las que tiene (que todas son buenas) es la que más me gustó. Besos para todos y espero veros en el próximo capi.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12: VISIONES **

_**(ALICE P.O.V.)**_

Estábamos en el centro comercial. Estaba super contenta. Por fin Bella estaba con nosotros, y Victoria, bueno, ella es otro asunto, pronto pagará lo que nos hizo.

– ¡Ven, Bella! Tenemos que entrar en _Victoria's Secret._

– Alice, no pienso entrar en esa tienda. No necesito nada de ella.

– Oh, sí. Sí que entrarás.

– Te dije que no. – La miré con mi carita de corderito a medio morir. Sabía que con esa cara no podía decirme que no. Y no lo hizo. Entramos, y es más, se probó todo lo que le di.

Entramos también en _Dolce__ & __Gabbana, Armani, __Bambula Chic, Ariadne Artiles_…

Mi Jazz y Bella ya estaban un poco exhaustos, así que iba a proponerles ir al cine antes de volver cuando de pronto todo se volvió negro…

Escuchaba la voces de Bella y Jazz. Mi jazz estaba muy preocupado, le oí decir que mis ojos se habían quedado blancos. ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Blancos! A mí nunca me habían quedado blancos. _¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Si yo me encontraba bien? ¿Será que hoy desayuné un ciervo que estaba en mal estado? No, no, no seas tonta. _me dije a mi misma._ Los vampiros no pueden enfermar._

De repente una voz se introdujo en mi cabeza:

_Alice, soy Elena. No te pongas nerviosa. Estás teniendo una visión. Es que ahora son más fuertes. Ya te traen para casa. Relájate y todo será más fácil. Yo enseguida estaré contigo._

Ahora ya sabía lo que me pasaba: me estaba volviendo loca. Escuchaba voces dentro de mi cabeza. De repente noté que me tomaban otros brazos y me tranquilicé. No supe por qué pero esos brazos me daban mucha paz.

– Alice, relájate. Deja que a tu mente le entre la visión. Estarás bien yo estoy contigo.

Y así pasó. De un momento a otro, vi a bella que estaba en el bosque con tres vampiros. Eran dos mujeres y un hombre de unos 18 o19 años. La que hablaba con Bella tenía el pelo muy largo liso de color negro azabache, los ojos de un color verde oscuro. Me recordaba a alguien pero no caía. Iba vestida con unos pantalones de cuero negros muy ajustados y una chaqueta del mismo material que los pantalones, lo que le dejaba descubierto la mitad de su vientre. Las botas blancas de tacón le llegaban hasta por encima de la rodilla. La otra chica era igual de alta que la primera, nada más que con el pelo de un azul eléctrico, liso, también, e igual de largo que la primera. Iba vestida exactamente igual que la otra, excepto que su traje era de color rojo sangre y sus botas eran negras. Sus ojos eran dorados como los nuestros. El chico, ¡Ay! ¡Ese chico estaba buenísimo! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡¿De dónde había salido?! Tenía el pelo rubio, lo llevaba muy corto de los alterares y de punta arriba. Llevaba también unos pantalones de cuero negro con unas botas de motorista, una camisera blanca y una cazadora de cuero que le llagaba a los tobillos y sus ojos… ¡Dios! ¡Eran grises! _Qué raros._ Pensé.

De repente, todo cambiaba y veía a Bella con Edward, a Paul con la chica de pelo azul, a Sergio con la de pelo negro y al chico de pelo rubio… _Un momento. Eso no podía ser. ¿Qué hacia él con ella?_

– ¿Alice? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tú también los viste?

– Sí, también los vi. – le contesté a Elena. – ¿Quiénes son? – quise saber.

– Será mejor que vayamos con todos. Ellos se presentarán y no los contarán todo. Después lo explicaré yo. Bella los llevará a la casa y de ahí partiremos para comenzar el entrenamiento. No nos queda mucho tiempo.

* * *

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y RECUERDEN QUE ESTA HISTORIA LA ESCRIBO CON SARA DE LOS REYES. ELLA AHORA LLEVA UNOS MESES SIN ESCRIBIR, PORQUE ENTRE EL TRABAJO Y LA UNI, NO LE VA BIEN, PERO TAMBIÉN ES SUYA.**


	14. Cap 13: UN NUEVO FUTURO

**CAPÍTULO 13: UN NUEVO FUTURO**

_**(ELENA P.O.V.)**_

Las cosas se estaban adelantando demasiado, el futuro estaba cambiando y eso no me gustaba.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, allí ya se encontraba Bella con los nuevos invitados.

– Bueno, es hora de que me des explicaciones. – me dijo Bella con una mirada de rabia y a la misma vez de disculpa. La entendía. Demasiadas cosas para unos solos días. Tenía que estar muy estresada. – ¡No estoy estresada, maldita sea! Sólo estoy confundida. Hace sólo tres días yo vivía con mi pena, pero feliz con mis hermanos. Luego me entero que los Cullen están en peligro. Tengo que enfrentar a Edward porque por culpa de sus nauras decidió que lo mejor para mí, era separase de mí y liarse con una vampiresa loca que lo traiciona. Pero eso no es todo. Luego apareces tú con tus hermanas y me cuentas no se qué historia de que fuisteis las primeras de nuestra raza. Después me encuentro a mi mejor amigo de cuando era humana, que se empeña a arriesgar no sólo su vida, sino también la de su manada. Y ahora aparecen estos tres. ¿Qué mierda pintan ellos en todo esto? – Estaba no estresada, sino muy estresada. Lo más sorprendente era que cuanto más se enfadaba, más fuerte se hacían ella y su poder. ¡Hasta había conseguido leerme la mente!

– Vale, tienes razón. Todo esto es un poco confuso. Pero te lo explicaré en cuanto estén todos aquí. Siéntense, por favor. – les dije a los invitados.

Quedamos todos en silencio y en diez minutos estaban todos en la casa, incluso la manada de Jacob y mis hermanas.

– Bueno ya que estamos todos aquí, les diré que tenemos que partir en dos horas hacia Canadá. Allí, si mis visiones no me fallan, está el clan de Denali, ¿verdad, Carlisle?

– Sí, Elena. – me confirmó.

– Pues bien. Ellos nos ayudarán. Ellos también son tres viejos amigos que saben de la historia hace ya bastantes años. Como tú, Bella, son antepasados. Los cuatro, de alguna manera, sois como familia; cado uno de vosotros descendéis de la que fue mi hija. Ella se llama Noa. – Dije dirigiendo mi mirada a la chica pelo muy largo liso de color negro azabache los ojos de un color verde oscuro. – Ella se llama Miriam. – miré a la chica de pelo azul eléctrico, con los ojos oro líquido. – Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante. – dije, mirando a Nazan, el chico que tenía el pelo rubio y lo llevaba muy corto, cuyos ojos eran grises. – Él es Nazan.

Vi que todos se miraban pero me quedé con la mirada que más me importaba, la que a mis hermanas y a mí nos mostró que el futuro aún se podía salvar. Noa y Jacob no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro y noté que el poder de la imprimación ya estaba trabajando.

Jake sacudió la cabeza y dio tres pasos para detrás pero no dejó de mirarla. En su cabeza había un lío tremendo:

_N__o, no puede ser. ¿Por qué quiero estar cerca de esa sanguijuela? ¡Ay! Me dolió llamarla así. ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué quiero tocarla? ¿Por qué quiero estar a su lado? No, esto no me puede estar pasando. ¿Será que me he imprimado de un vampiro? No, no. Eso no pude ser..._

Su mente estaba muy confundida. Bella y Edward fruncieron el entrecejo, los demás sólo miraban la cara de horror de Jacob. Entonces habló Edward:

– Jacob, ¿quieres venir afuera? Necesito hablar contigo.

– Sí, sí. Vamos. Necesito un poco de aire fresco. – aceptó.

Los dos se dirigieron fuera y Alice me miró con una sonrisa en los labios y anunció a voz de grito:

– Va. Todos a preparar las cosas. Salimos en dos horas.

– Huis, enana. ¿Cuántas veces te he de decir que no chilles, que todos te escuchamos? – le contestó Emmett con cara de dolor.

En unos segundos se despejó la sala. Todos estaban corriendo a velocidad vampírica por el piso de arriba preparando las cosas.

– Elena, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – me pidió Sergio.

– Sí, claro. Dime.

– Sólo quería que supieras una cosa. – asentí con la cabeza. – Sabes que los Volturi no son aficionados, ¿verdad? – pude ver en su cara que estaba preocupado.

– Sí, lo sé. Tienen un ejército muy fuerte, pero por el bien de todos espero que mis planes funcionen y salgamos de ésta. – le respondí. De verdad deseaba que sucediera así; pero no sabía qué pasaba últimamente que mis visiones cambiaban cada dos por tres. En unas moríamos todos, en otras ganábamos gracias a unos niños, que no sabía de dónde salían. – Tú sólo encárgate de entrenar a Bella. Ella es una llave muy importante en todo esto.

– Bien. Lo haré. Pero, ¿quién entrenará a Noa, Miriam y Nazan? – quiso saber.

– Ellos ya están entrenados. Como ya dije ellos son más antiguos que Bella. Llevan siglos, entrenando.

– ¿Qué poderes tienen?

– Bien, verás. Eso lo veréis en Canadá. – le dije.

– Bien, voy a preparar mi equipaje. Así que, gracias por todo, Elena.

_Sergio es una gran persona y tengo la necesidad de confiar en él. Me estremezco cuando me mira y me da paz cuando me habla, ¿será él? _Me pregunté.


	15. Cap 14: VIAJE

**Hola a todos.**

**Ya está aquí el nuevo capitulo. Como siempre, darles la gracias a mi fantástica beta Anita Rocío, sin ella esta historia seria un caos. Je, je, je…**

**Gracias de verdad y recomendaros que paséis por su historia, es lo más. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14: VIAJE**

_**(ELENA P.O.V.)**_

Ya estábamos casi todos en el comedor de los Cullen, sólo faltaban los lobos que se estaban despidiendo de su familia. Llegarían en breve y partiríamos. Bella estaba en el jardín con Sergio entrenando.

– Cada día es más fuerte. Lo puedo notar. – me dijo mi hermana Mar a mis espaldas.

– Sí, se está esforzando mucho. Espero que todo lo que va a pasar merezca la pena. – le contesté.

– Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Sandra y yo ya nos marchamos. Nos veremos en tres meses. Espero que lleguemos a tiempo. – me dijo. En sus ojos pude ver la tristeza que le causaba separarse de mí, jamás en nuestra vida, ni en nuestra no vida, nos habíamos separado.

– Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Será difícil, pero todo saldrá bien. – le contesté con una sonrisa para darle confianza.

– Bueno, Elena. Nos marchamos, no podemos perder más tiempo. ¿De verdad crees que el clan de España y el clan de Egipto querrá ayudarnos? – me preguntó con clara angustia en sus ojos. Ella sabía tanto como yo que los necesitábamos.

– No lo sé, pero espero que sí. Muéstrales mis visiones, muéstrales lo que pasará si los Volturi nos vencen. – le dije con esperanza de que con eso solo bastara.

– Vale, Elena. Nos vemos. – me dio un abrazo y un beso; Sandra hizo lo mismo y con eso se fueron. Este cambio de planes a última hora no me gustaba, pero mis visiones cada vez se hacían más confusas. Cada vez se me hacía más difícil ver a los Cullen, a Bella, a los lobos y hasta a mis nuevos invitados. Sólo aparecían niños y más niños, ¿pero de dónde salían esos humanos?

– ¡Elena! – me chillaba la pequeña de los Cullen.

– Dime, Alice. Ya te dije que no hace falta que me grites que igual te escucho. – le contesté.

– Vale, vale. Pero es que estoy tan contenta. Por favor, no me digas que no. Sólo espera a que te cuente lo que vi. – me dijo todo muy deprisa dando saltitos de un lado para otro y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– Alice, puedes hacerlo. Y te recuerdo que yo también veo lo que tú ves. – le respondí guiñándole el ojo.

– ¿Seguro que lo ves todo? – me dijo con malicia. No lo entendí bien pero aún así no le di importancia.

– Ya llagan los coches que alquilaste. Mejor nos ponemos con la organización. – le informé y ella enseguida se giró y llamó a todos, como siempre gritando. Los lobos se encogieron y la miraron mal y los demás sólo rodaron los ojos.

_**(ALICE P.O.V.)**_

Que contesta estaba. Elena me había dado el visto bueno y me dejó organizar todo para lo del viaje. Y lo más importante, me dejó organizar los grupos. Esto sería muy interesante. Sabía que algunos al principio me odiarían, me maldecirían, se acordarían de mis antepasados y hasta les daría ganas de pegarme una paliza.

Pero yo lo había visto todo y sabía que me lo agradecerían con el tiempo, así me odiaran y maldiijeran durante los tres próximos días. Pero mi visión se cumplía y estaba contenta con lo que pensarían hacer Bella y Nazan en cuanto llegáramos al destino, porque lo que allí les esperaba era aún peor. Ja, ja, ja, ja…

Vi que Bella y Edward me miraban con las cejas levantadas.

_¡Mierda! Ya no me acordaba de los lee mentes de la familia_. Pensé y me puse a traducir al español todas las canciones de Madonna. Sus caras eran aún más confusas que antes.

– ¡Bueno, chicos! ¡Vamos! ¡A ver! Acercaros todos que yo diré cómo iremos en los coches. Ya le comuniqué a Elena y Carlisle y ellos lo aceptaron, así que nada de peros. A quien no le guste, se aguanta. Tenemos que aprender a llevarnos bien y respetarnos por el bien de la salud mental de todos y por el bien de nuestras vidas. Así que comienzo y sin decir ni mu. – les chillé a todos y los miré con los ojos muy, muy negros. _Como alguno se le ocurra contradecirme le salto al cuello._ Pensé. Bella, Edward, Emmett y Rosi que ya conocían mi carácter se estremecieron. _¡Ja! La más pequeña pero todos me temen_. Pensé. – Bien estos son los grupos: Noa, Jacob, Seth y Miriam, irán en el Maybach 62 plateado de allí. Leah, Paul, Edward y Bella, iréis en el Aston Martin One 77 plateado de allá. Emmett, Rose y Nazan iréis en el Hummer rojo de allá. – Pude ver cómo Emmett me adoraba. Por lo menos había uno que sí me quería. – Carlisle, Esme, Elena y Sergio en el Mercedes f 700 gris de allá. – continué. – Y por supuesto, en el Porche amarillo de allí iremos mi Jazz y yo.

Bella me miró muy mal, pero no dijo nada. Edward me miró y sonrió para darme las gracias. Jacob no me dijo nada, sólo estaba muy serio. Noa, Miriam y Nazan sólo asintieron con la cabeza. Los demás me miraron con desaprobación pero nadie dijo nada más. Como lo vi de esta manera no me quedó de otra y chillé:

– ¡En marcha! – ¡Ay! Si casi me mataron todos por chillar.

* * *

**Bueno, pues ahí está. Gracias a todos los que se molestan en leerme. Sois poquitos pero me hacéis muy feliz.**

**¡Va, no seas tímido! ¡Deja tu comentario!**


	16. ¡Aviso!

**Hola!!!! Soy ANITA ROCIO... Paky me pidió que dejara una nota para avisarles que no va a poder subir cap nuevo por un mes... es que está enferma y tiene que hacer reposo... Así que comprendan!!!!**

**Les pido a todos los q leen a Paky q le manden fuerzas y buenos deseos (entiéndase por eso "deseen que Edward se pase a hacerle compañia" XD)...**

**Un beso!!!!!! Y Paky... TE QUEREMOS MUCHO!!!!!!**

**PD: Si le dejan un review a Paky, en especial los que leen y no suelen dejar review, el médico me dijo que va a hacer que se mejore más rápido!!! XD Así que denle al botoncito verde!!!!**


	17. Nota

Hola niñas.

Ante todo, pediros perdón por la tardanza de noticias y segundo, quiero agradecer a todas las que se preocuparon de mí.

Cris as Bella Cullen

ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7. Les recomiendo la historia de esta chica. Ella como yo, por ejemplo, está empezando también la historia y de momento tiene pinta de ir muy bien.

¡¿Y quién no crece con los comentarios de la gente que la leen?!

aLLe CuLLeN wAy ()

galadrielcullen

Lucero. Gran escritora y una buena persona. Pásense por su fic, es la bomba.

Kokoro. Es la que me enseño el mundo de Fan Fiction. Por ella subí Fuego Interno y he leído inmensidad de fics. Es muy buena escritita tiene muchas y muy buenas historias, pero sin duda Contigo en el Alba, para mí, es la mejor. Pásense y lean, les gustará.

Si me olvido de alguien de veras lo siento.

Y por último pero no menos importante, Anita Rocío, mi beta, la mejor. Su historia es lo más. Muchos líos amorosos, sorpresas sin parar, risas, lágrimas, pero sobretodo muchísima sensibilidad. Cada unos de sus personajes pasan a ser tuyos porque los quieres igual que ella. Es una santa máquina.

Y bueno, la explicación. Fuego Interno abandona las filas de Fan Fiction por una temporada.

Las escritoras, Sara y yo, no estamos muy inspiradas que digamos y no sabemos cómo continuarla. Así que nos tomamos vacaciones. Después de el estreno de LUNA NUEVA seguro que nos llegara la diosa. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Espero que nos tengan paciencia y luego nos sigan leyendo.

¡Ah! Por cierto, a todas.

Yo veré LUNA NUEVA el día 18 de este mes, así que gracias a todas las que no sean españolas por no matarme por darles envidia.

Anita, mi beta, mi amiga, lo de la peli no me lo tengas en cuenta sabes que te aprecio mucho. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Espero que leáis pronto mi fic. Mientras tanto, nos hablamos en los suyos.

¡Chao! ¡Besos y suerte a todas!


End file.
